starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jawés/Leyendas
thumb|150px|Un jawa hablando jawés. El jawés era la lengua nativa de la especie jawa de Tatooine. Se componía principalmente de sílabas sin significado, apoyado por olores producidos por feromonas que les daban sentido y les permitían entenderse entre ellos. La comunicación de los jawa se basaba tanto en esos olores que un alto grado de olor enviado por un jawa podía decirle a los otros cómo estaba el humor de ese jawa. Los jawa no podían pronunciar el Básico Galáctico Estándar o muchas otras lenguas debido a varias limitaciones vocales de su especie. Sin embargo, podían aprender a entender la mayoría de los idiomas existentes. Historia Como los jawa eran conocidos por comerciar con otras especies, crearon una versión simplificada de su lenguaje, el idioma comercial jawa, para comunicarse con humanos y otras especies. Este idioma no requería el uso de feromonas para comunicarse. El idioma de comercial jawa, al contrario que los ásperos gruñidos de los moradores de las arenas, podía ser fácilmente aprendido por los humanos. El lenguaje era hablado muy rápidamente y era descrito como un parloteo. jawas asustados. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jaden Korr :tranquilos no voy a lastimarlos jaden calmando a los jawas asustados al ver su sable de luz por ejemplo Jaden Korr hablaba jawa como se demuestra en la mision en tatoonie cuando los jawas al ver el sable se asustan jaden los calma diciendo que no va ah lastimarlos, pensaron que era un Morador de las arenas Hablantes no nativos del idioma comercial jawa notables *C-3PO *HK-47 *Empideera KkekSecrets of Tatooine *Obi-Wan KenobiPower of the Jedi SourcebookRoleplaying Game Core RulebookRoleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook *Owen Lars *Pg'lax *Rayne *Revan *Sardu Sallowe *Anakin Skywalker *Luke SkywalkerRebellion Era Sourcebook *Telowe *Watto *Tira WilsLiving Force Campaign Guide *Wioslea *Jaden Korr *Kyle Katarn Frases conocidas Gipi-tama-san-ja Oya-washa-lapi Ekaigu-nani Ete-myamay-e Huto-isekka! Kumaka-chinsa-pusah! H-wahh! H-bahh! Ooahhhh! Itsy-ba-ba Hun-saka-do Iswa-hamasada Rra-ti! Oo-o-hu! Ya-hahaa! Hey! Mam-mama-lu! Mabet mabet qwas! Eeiyat-a Saba! Utinni! Palabras más conocidas Contando en jawés *1 Po *2 Ko *3 Kyo *4 Yo *5 Dyo *6 Lyo *7 No existe en la aritmética jawa *8 Ho *9 To ''' *10 '''Kisewa *100 Gakisewa *1000 Hakisewa *100,000,000 Jo jo muma Entre bastidores El jawés se escuchó por primera vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Ben Burtt desarrolló el lenguaje para la saga de Star Wars. Se basó en en varios idiomas africanos, en particular el zulu. Tras grabar a varias personas que hablaban zulu, Burtt escribió un guión basado en los varios sonidos que había oído e hizo que los actores lo regrabasen para la película. Las «grabaciones fueron aceleradas elevando su tono y acelerando el flujo de las palabras» para darnos el lenguaje jawa que nos es familiar actualmente. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (videojuego) * *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela) *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Fred Jawa'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *Star Wars:Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' * * * *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' Enlaces externos *Guía completa del jawés (en inglés) Notas y referencias Categoría:Idiomas